Chip and Dale
Chip and Dale are two chipmunks and original Disney characters. They can be found in Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres. They are usually arguing non-stop about their names and which one is called Chip and which one is Dale. They try to talk to other toons but usually end up in an argument. To tell the two apart, Chip is the black-nose chipmunk, while Dale has a red nose and scruffy hair. Phrases Chip General *Welcome to Acorn Acres! *Hello, I'm Chip. What's your name? *No, I'm Chip. *It's so nice to see you name! *We are Chip and Dale! *I like golf. *We have the best acorns in Toontown. *The golf holes with volcanoes are the most challenging for me. *We're going to The Brrrgh and play with Pluto. *We'll visit Donald and fix him. *I think I'll go swimming at Donald's Dock. *Oh, I'm a little sleepy. I think I'll go to Dreamland. ValenToon's Day *I'm Chip! *Happy ValenToon's Day! *Happy ValenToon's Day, name! *What did you get me for ValenToon's Day, Dale? *Those hearts are good for Laff boosts! *Will you be my ValenToon, Dale? *What did you get the Cogs for ValenToon's Day? *I love ValenToon's Day! *Come back any time! April Toons' Week *Happy April Toons' Week! *Happy April Toons' Week, name! *Hi, I'm Dale! *How are you today, Chip? *I always thought you were Dale, Chip. *You're sure you're Chip and not Dale, Chip? *April Toons' Week is the silliest week of the year! *Bye from Chip and Dale! Halloween *Play some MiniGhoul... I mean Golf! *Happy Halloween! *Happy Halloween, name! *We're nuts about Halloween! *You're under arrest *You can't outrun the long arm of the law *I'm a Bobby! *I hope you are enjoying our Halloween fun! *Play golf and get a Howl-In-One. *Candy corns are sweeter than acorns. *I hope you are enjoying our Halloween fun! *name, watch out for Bloodsucker Cogs! Winter holiday *Happy Winter Holiday! *Dressed as chipmunks! *Happy Winter Holiday, name! *Happy Winter Holiday, Dale! *All this water could freeze any minute! *We should switch the golf balls with snowballs! *If only chipmunks knew how to sing! *Did you remember to store nuts for the winter? *Did you get the Cogs a present? *Go nuts this Winter Holiday! *Have a joyful winter Holiday! Dale General *It's so nice to see you name! *Hello, I'm Dale. What's your name? *Hi I'm Chip. *Welcome to Acorn Acres! *We are Chip and Dale! *I like picnics. *Acorns are tasty, try some. *Those windmills can be hard too. *Hihihi Pluto is fun to play with. *Yeah, let's fix Donald. *A swim sounds refreshing. *I'm getting tired and could use a nap. ValenToon's Day *I'm Dale! *Happy ValenToon's Day! *Happy ValenToon's Day, name! *Same thing as last year. Nothing! *I miss the nuts! *Will you be my ValenToon, Chip? *A pie in the face *Yeah, it's all right. *'Come back any time! April Toons' Week *Happy April Toons' Week! *Happy April Toons' Week, name! *Hi, I'm Chip! *Very well Dale, thanks! *Nope, I'm Chip, Dale. *Yes, Dale, I'm Chip, not Dale. *It sure is, Chip! I mean, Dale. *Or Dale and Chip! Halloween *Happy Halloween, name! *Play some MiniGhoul... I mean Golf! *Happy Halloween! *We're nuts about Halloween! *Great, I could use a rest! *But your arms are short! *I thought you were a Chip! *Play golf and get a Howl-In-One *Candy corns are sweeter than acorns. *I hope you are enjoying our Halloween fun! *name, watch out for Bloodsucker Cogs! Winter holiday *Merry chipmunks! *Hi, we're two merry elves! *Happy Winter Holiday! *Happy Winter Holiday, name! *Happy Winter Holiday, Chip! *Better not be on the geyser when it happens! *And the golf clubs with icicles! *Whoever heard of singing chipmunks? *I told YOU to do that! *Yes, a cream pie! *And bring some back for us! *Have a joyful Winter Holiday! Trivia *Ironically, they are smaller than the mouse species. **Chip and Dale are also the smallest NPCs in Toontown. *They are the newest playground owners. *In some cases outside of Toontown, Chip's fur color is much darker than Dale's. *They are as small as the small toon effect. *During Winter Holiday, Chip and Dale talk about singing chipmunks, a possible reference to Alvin and the Chipmunks. Gallery Chip&Dale Halloween.jpg|Police Chip (right) and Prisoner Dale on Halloween Category:Disney characters Category:Playground owners Category:NPCs